A Rebel for the Games
by misshippopot
Summary: Ember's life is changed forever when she get's reaped at the 72nd annual Hunger games. Everyone thinks she's ok as she's from district 4, But she is a career against will. She belongs to a family of undercover rebels. But when she meets her district partner, she knows she will need to do everything to protect him. Chapters are short, added asap, Will be aprox 15 chapter
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

"Ember Leadworth!" That's me, I've just been reaped. I look around, everyone is cheering. Savera just stares at me in disbelief, I know how much she wants to go into the arena, but I never let her volunteer. I turn to my parents. My mother's sobbing and my father is trying his hardest not to cry. I go up onto the stage. I turn to my cousin, He was a victor once. I couldn't be more glad that Finnick is going to be with me up until the arena. I'm a career, but I don't want to be. My family are secret rebels; they think the capitol is inhumane. I'm forced to become a piece of their games. Suddenly, I realise our escort, Volumnia Wellwood, has pulled out a name for the boys. "Ostro Naysmith!" I've never seen this boy before. He looks a similar age to me. He looks as terrified as me. I look around to see wether his family are happy he's going to do them proud in the arena or wether they have broken down like mine. I don't see anyone who looks similar to him or that is in tears. I turn to him to shake his hand but his palms are sweaty and sticky. Then we are escorted in to the justice building.

Me and Ostro are escorted into different rooms. I begin to sit down when Savera runs in, hugging me tightly. "Why did they pick you!" She sobs, "I should of volunteered!" "Savera, look at me" I told her. "It's alright, If you volunteered and you got killed in the arena, I would never of forgiven you and myself" "But the district 1 and 2 tributes all volunteer when they are 18! They will kill you instantly!" Savera wimpered, "What will I do without you!" "Well district 4 is also a career district so I know I have an alliance and I'm handy with a knife and Survival skills, I'll be fine!" I said reassuringly. The peacekeepers then told Savera to leave as my time is up with her. "I'll miss you and I'll try to help and protect your family from them!" She shouted as the peacekeepers took her away. "I'll miss you when I'm gone" I said above the peacekeepers, "I'll be back!" A couple of minutes later, My red eyed mother and father come in. "Why did they pick my baby!" My mother cried. My father sat in the corner silent. "Mum, It's alright, I listen in the career training facility and I have been taught my surviving skills from you, I'll be alright!" My father stands up and hugs me tightly. "You know how to survive in an arena through the facility, There's always a flaw on the edge," My Father whispers, "Your Uncle went away from the cornucopia, Do what he did and come back!" My Uncle! I forgot he got killed in the arena! I tell Mother and Father "Savera will do her best to make sure the capitol don't hurt you and I'll try to come back!" "I love you my sugar cube" My mother wimpered. "My little Ember will always be loved" My father says, Tears are streaming down our faces. "I love you too" I say. The peacekeepers have to rip us apart before they escort my parents out. When they finally do, I plunge myself on the couch and cry my eyes out onto the pillow as I realise this is a reality.


	2. Chapter 2 The Train

I am escorted out of the justice building by the peace keepers and Volumnia Wellwood. I can't see Ostro or Finnick and I am getting slightly scared. As we board the train, Volumnia carries on telling me about all the luxuries that are in store at the capitol and how lucky we are that me and Ostro are Careers. "Where are Ostro and Finnick?" I ask, my voice is croaky and somewhat unstable. Volumnia can sense the nerves in my throat and head and quickly says "Oh don't worry dear, Finnick and Ostro have to board another carriage for security reasons." I see a woman running up behind us, definitely not from the capitol, knocking people out of the way trying to get to us. She then runs into the carriage two away from ours as another man, definitely from the capitol, grabs her luggage to take into another carriage. Without hesitation, she turns quickly around with a dagger at his neck. The peace keeper quickly get their electro-guns out and aim them at her as she quickly puts the dagger back in her pocket and tries to shake the capitol man's hand and says apologetically "Sorry, You know what the after effects are like," and she hurries onto the train. I'm about to ask, "Who was she?" but we are swiftly escorted onto the train. Volumnia shows me my room for the night and gives me the timetable for the day. I'm glad that we get 1 hour of free time first so I can just reflect on my life before my inevitable death. I try to make the most of my time to concentrate on my memories but I get so distracted by what I am about to enter that I can't think straight. I look around my room and I see a notebook. I don't know why but I immediately grab it and start writing letters. In the hour, I wrote a 5 page letter to my parents and a 5 page letter to Savera. I thought I never take stuff for granted but as I wrote, I relived memories such as the time me and my parents first went to our island. When I was 7, Me and my parents went on our boat to have a little sail around the district but the tides bought us to a small island. We made the island like our second home and went as often as possible. I've always thought I will always be able to go there whenever I wished, But of course, I am due to get slaughtered like a lamb in the games. Volumnia knocks on the door, signalling me that my free time is up. I am escorted to a very fancy cart, with mahogany tables, plush chairs and a table full of food. A couple of moments later I see Finnick and Ostro come in. I feel quite jealous that Ostro has had a lot of time with Finnick and This is the first time since the reaping that I've seen him. I see Volumnia's blue skin getting quite red for some apparent reason and she storms off out of the door. I wonder what she's so angry about but a couple of minutes later, she returns with the woman with the dagger. "Right," Says Volumnia with slight agitation in her voice, "We can begin discussing plans and tactics." I look at the woman, trying to work out who she is but before I can, She seems to have read my mind and quickly says, "Well I don't think Ostro and Ember know me yet Volumnia, so I think I should Introduce myself," Volumnia nods in agreement but waves her hand to tell her to do It quickly. "My name is Ivory Fairbain, I won the 63rd Hunger games and was a mentor until Annie Cresta won, Annie was a mentor for one year," Ivory says, She turns to Finnick, Everyone knows in district 4 that Annie went insane after she saw her district partner beheaded. She was a mentor last year but broke down every couple of minutes and Finnick was the only person who could calm her down so the capitol forced her to go home. I've met her on numerous occasions and she's really sweet. Ivory continues to say "Because of some circumstances, the capitol dismissed her of her duties and I am now a mentor again." There is a silence for some time until Ostro breaks it and asks, "So, What's our survival plan?"


End file.
